Women have worn bra-like undergarments to support breasts for decades (if not centuries). Today's bras are typically two soft but inelastic soft fabric or foam cups pre-formed in a concave shape to accept, protect and support the breasts and often underlined with metal wire to maintain shape and support. The cups are held in place with a waist or chest encircling thick strap around the rib cage which closes around the back of the wearer using metal hooks and eye mechanisms and adjustable shoulder straps that are attached to the cups and to the rear of the waist strap, usually with metal rings. Front opening/closing bras are also within the prior art. The shoulder straps are generally adjustable to accommodate various geometries of breasts, high breasts, low, close together, spread apart, etc. The waist strap usually joins in the back. These bras are uncomfortable for many women. For one, the metal underwire or rigid bone-like stiff pieces are rigid and while encased in soft fabric material, still bear against the body. They are heavy because of the weight, albeit slight, of the underwire and supports. The weight of the bra and the supported breasts are often supported by the shoulders and thus the weight bears down on the wearer's shoulders and that, too, can be uncomfortable. Also, the individual components stretch over time as well, changing the fit of the bra with each wear. Also, as a consequence of many different sizes of women's breasts and shapes, a wide variety of bras need to be in store or inventory for a retailer to offer the same for sale. Further, while the traditional bra often cannot be seen under the usual blouse or tee shirt, it is common for an ill-fitting bra to be obvious to onlookers. It is also common for women to wear shirts or dresses of many styles and cuts through which the bra, with rear large horizontal strap and shoulder strap(s) would be clearly visible. It is thus advantageous to provide a bra that is comfortable, lightweight, fully supportive of the breasts, holds them naturally and not necessarily by the shoulders and allows the breasts to have their normal separation, and which will not be visible under a wide variety of clothing styles. Several such bras have been developed, including strapless bras, stick on bra cups, and soft material bras yet none provide both comfort, lightweight, and full breast support at the same time nor with the weight moved from the shoulders to a supporting sling below the breasts.
The present invention provides a new bra which supports the breasts by a sling-like mechanism as a consequence of the nylon tubes, when stressed under the weight of the breasts, becoming rigid and supportive of the above-located breasts. The new bra supports the breasts from below. The elastic, tubular nylon knit material of the front cup panels becomes quite rigid under the weight of the breasts and the nylon thus supports the same, removing much of the load from the shoulders and the back. Also, a halter version can be provided which is somewhat backless, strapless, metal-less, soft, comfortable, yet a supportive bra that can be basically invisibly worn (from a rear view) under a wide variety of dress and shirt styles while creating, supporting and maintaining substantially natural breasts. The present invention generally comprises a pair of cup panels for the breasts made of knit, elastic nylon tubes, folded and sewn to provide a light and simple cover to the breasts but a fully under breast support, without wiring. The elastic, knit nylon tubes, when subjected to the stress and weight of the breasts, becomes rigid and supports the breasts. Yet, the unstressed portion of the cup panels, not bearing the weight of the breasts, is flimsy, light, substantially see through and serves only as a thin covering for the center of the breasts. The breasts are supported from below. This new bra fully accommodates different size, shapes, weighted breasts in a natural and elegant manner.